Episode 1153 (4 July 1995)
Synopsis When Pauline confronts Sharon about her plans, she finds out more than she bargained for. Grant looks for support for the quiz night, while Steve has difficulty finding takers for his holiday. Michelle and Sharon have a drink together and chat in a friendly manner, for one of Sharon's last nights. Michelle was supposed to go out but ends up getting pissed with Sharon after Sharon has told Vicki a bedtime story. They say they'll miss these sort of chats, and Sharon says they'll have to have huge phone bills. Pauline has a go at Michelle asking about Sharon - whether she's going back to the US now that she's sold the Vic finally. Michelle avoids questions in a suspicious manner, prompting Pauline to go round to see Sharon and ask her. Sharon is forced to tell the whole story (about the proposal plan), and Pauline says that she can't possibly do that, it's not right. And there's no need to stoop to his level, etc etc. She says she will stop it, and if necessary go and tell Grant that it's coming. Sharon is furious and says rather desperately that she can't do that. She then persuades Pauline that Grant is evil by telling her the entire story about Michelle's shooting, and says that Grant knew that Dougie had a gun and he let him keep it, and also after Michelle had been shot, Grant didn't want to take her to hospital in case he got in trouble with the police. Pauline is shocked and can't believe it, but then decides that Grant is a really nasty person and says that Sharon can do what she has to do, and Grant deserves everything he gets. David seems a bit more normal around Bianca, she is at his house, and he asks how the driving lessons are going, and apologises for being really busy recently, he's nice to her and she's wearing a very skimpy red top, and he compliments her on it. Correction - he says it "suits her". When Ricky arrives, B and R arrange to stay in for a take-away, and B invites David to join them, but David says he's going out so they have the house to themselves. Ricky suspects David, saying what does he want then? B says he's just trying to be nice. They go to the Vic and find him moping around in there, and are surprised, especially when he leaves as soon as they arrive. He goes to the chip shop, where Cindy has taken over from Ian who has a cold, so is putting off customers! He goes in to talk to her but doesn't get around to it, and finally sneaks up on her as she is locking up and gives her a fright before offering to walk her home. He doesn't manage to hold a conversation, and Cindy seems a bit bemused, and walks away from him, just as David starts to run after her, Ian comes out to walk her home, and says thanks to David, and puts his arm round her and they walk off together. David looks miserable again, and calls the Samaritans but hangs up. Steve is still on about his holiday to Spain, and gets one person from the market interested.(Winston) Arthur goes to a meeting for the "Flowering wilderness" scheme which is a bit of a disaster, as his ideas are laughed out of the meeting and one heckler in particular gives him a hard time. He ends up suggesting that other people should all try to think of fund raising ideas if they don't like his, and he's not afraid of hard work to put them into action. Liam comes round late at night and says he wants to take Clare away. Nigel calls the police (though Grant has offered to sort Liam out if he comes and annoys them) and Liam is told to go and stop making a noise. Clare is upset and the policewoman tells Nigel to get legal advice ASAP. Credits Main cast *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Francis Magee as Liam *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Susan Tully as Michelle *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Mark Monero as Steve *Ulric Browne as Winston *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy *Bert Crome as Sid *Len Trusty as P.C. *Sally Armstrong as W.P.C. *Paul Cottingham as Customer Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes